User talk:Karate Jesus/Smiteball Ideas
I can't add my suggestions atm, but I'll put up 3 different variations when I get home. Life 18:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :K, let me know what you think of what I put up. Try to use mini skill bars so the page doesn't go to shit. The atts are pretty easy to figure out most of the time anyway. 18:42, 5 March 2009 If I am running a physical, all three bars would be 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I think the idea is to find a maxim that almost any profession can run. If you're a caster, that build will destroy your ass. Meatwalls or snaring is always helpful (even when you're running a physical). 18:47, 5 March 2009 ::Actually, when I run it on my monk, mobs explode instead of me >_>. There's too much healing, which is why I just slap the same template on every monk hero I have and just go vanquish.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 18:51, 5 March 2009 (UTC) my idea, with 2 player wars though [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:50, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :it's a cool idea, but most people do pve now by themselves with 3 heroes and henches, so....I think we need a better version of what most people will run. 18:51, 5 March 2009 ::yeah, i ran that with my cousin sometime, worked pretty well. my screen was full with rays all the time though =o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::yea, the animation gets old. 18:59, 5 March 2009 ::::why do u have smiters boon on the last bar? lol [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:03, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::better? 19:09, 5 March 2009 ::::::SB only affects smite condi, which has a 7 sec recharge [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:10, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Good call....hmmm. 19:11, 5 March 2009 ::::::::Fixed it. The first two builds are necros, btw, so smiter's boon wont work on the second hero. The reason they're necros is because they can have easier att splits and no e-management and do fine. 19:16, 5 March 2009 :::::::::Ok, lol, I'm done now. Added FF to help with conditions. 19:19, 5 March 2009 If anyone knows any of the other current metas, please add them ^ I know there's a Mo/Rt or Rt/Mo one and several others. 19:53, 5 March 2009 :Needs more Deny Hexes. Also needs more ench ending whores. Rip, Rend, etc. 19:54, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Add one then. I'm done theorycrafting with this for the day lol. 19:58, 5 March 2009 WTB Feedback ^Life 19:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :why balth's aura? 19:18, 6 March 2009 ::Heroes are very good with it, and the extra 20 something AoE DPS is nice. Life 21:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Its also good defense because the AI runs from it. Life 21:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Isn't the point of RoJ to keep the AI from scattering? 22:01, 6 March 2009 :::::Theres 17 seconds where RoJ does nothing. Andy 22:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Shit dies in under 5 seconds anyways, and it makes up for defense lost by not taking an MM by causing scatter. Life 22:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::The reason people use RoJ is so you don't cause scatter. And if you craft 40/40 sets for your heroes then RoJ isn't down that long, tbh. Balth's Aura is a terrible idea. 19:36, 16 March 2009 ::::::::You are so bad KJ. Balth Aura rapes. Shit dies before RoJ has expired if you don't fail anyways. Balth aura makes sure they die, and if used on the backline, melee shitters will flee from it. It's offensive, defensive, and actually puts some damage besides RoJ into the build. As for Vipers suggestion, where is smiters boon? Life 17:53, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Not on the bar, obv. It's not worth it, imho. The only reason I see deaths is because Ele bosses almost instacast LOrb followed by Mind Burn. I'd rather get something more useful. Also, as you might've read, I don't depend on my Smiters to heal the party 100% --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) What is the current Smiteball meta in PvE? Does anyone know? or is there one? I think we need to better represent what is currently meta, but all the current ones I see look god-awful. 21:08, 17 March 2009 :God -> Jesus -> Ray of Judgment, mrite. This page perfectly shows my stance on the Meta tag for PvE builds, really. Mine is fit for Cantha vanqing, where you have at least half decent heal Henchies. However, you probably could take any of Life's random ass builds and do the same. Running around with Minions is completely different, and a lot slower for Rayway. You kill off almost eveything with the first 3 or 4 Rays (depending on the player), then the Minion wall finally slugs in. At which point there's one Weakened warrior left to block. Big. fucking. deal. Or you could wait for the minion wall, spending another aeon not casting RoD/RoJ/etc. Your version is better than Tai's, because AotL is not RoJ, meaning yours kills more in less time. :Life's builds depend on the 25e Balth Aura for defense (by scattering Melee foes). Since you rape up the whole backline (maybe leave one if they're not clustered a lot) with the first RoJs, it works. Mine works slightly different; if you checked out my bar, you'd see Ward Against Melee. That, along with the Prots packed onto the Smiters (and EB; taking out SBoon for those skills), makes Melee foes stupidly easy to outlast. :tl;dr version: There is no PvE meta. Don't take minions because they always lag behind and are redundant if you know how2RoJ. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I actually like yours tbh and I've seen similar versions of the one you posted. But here's what's bugging me. We have a "great" vetted Smiteway build on our site....and it's a joke. We need something that is at least a better starting point for people who want to use RoJway (and not another fucking guide). 21:25, 17 March 2009 :::im guessing everyone is running there own RoJ variant. mostly depending on there profession Hydra 21:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea....we know. What I'm suggesting is that we find a build that is very common that people can use as a starting place. 22:00, 17 March 2009 : voila Hydra 22:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::um...yea....that helps no one. 22:04, 17 March 2009 :::Everyone has at least 2 copies of Smite Hex and Cond, and almost all Smiters have RoD. HD and DH are often packed on utilityhorses. Those are the common skills. For the expensive/spammable bars, PDrain and WNWN are common e-manag skills. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I hate to give people just a template though.....hmm, maybe that's all we can do. Because people commonly run builds with curses, SBoon, water magic, etc. I guess it's just too varied to have 1 build for. 22:29, 17 March 2009 :::::i just go like full smite D: Hydra 22:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC)